


For Fun's Sake

by coveredsnow



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Asgardian Liquor (Marvel), Avengers Family, Christmas Fluff, Comedy, Domestic Avengers, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 17:09:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17125385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coveredsnow/pseuds/coveredsnow
Summary: Christmas time at Avengers tower. Mission: relax





	For Fun's Sake

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Asteryya for the [Marvel holiday swap](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/marvelholidayswap)! Prompt: 'fluffy stony! or anything with a happy tony stark'. I hope you like it <3

_“I don’t want a lot for Christmas …”_

“The next person to play that song gets a repulsor blast through the back of their skull. Or I’m not above rigging Jarvis to trigger little poison-darts whenever –“

“ThERE is just ONE THING I NeEeed …”

Clint choked on his eggnog as Steve slid into the rec room, arms stretched wide and reindeer antlers on his head. Apparently, singing ability was beneath the serum’s notice.

“I don’t cARE A ** _BOUT_** THe presents …”

Tony hid a smile behind his drink as Steve swung his hips, trying to retain the irritation of ten seconds ago.

“You not gonna blast him, Tony?” Clint muttered, as Steve did an exaggerated squat and gestured violently at the presents ‘ _underneath the Christmas tree_ ’.

“You put it on, this still falls under your fault,” Tony said out of the corner of his mouth, as Steve slapped a palm passionately over his heart, eyes closed and head thrown back.

“I juST want you for my owwwwn, m ** _ORE_ **than you could ever knowww …”

“What the _Christ_ ,” Bruce asked, coming in with a plate of chocolate liqueurs.

“Just Steve,” Clint said, “although I can see the confusion.”

“A ** _LL_** I want for Christmas … iiii ** _ii_** iiiiiiiIIIiiisss …”

Tony put his screwdriver down in defeat, looking up expectantly.

“Youuu …” Steve pointed at Tony with both hands. Clint made a noise of disgust, pushing himself off the couch and stumbling back a little, eggnog sloshing dangerously up the sides of his glass.

“You win, Tony. I’m not playing this one again.”

Bruce chuckled, taking the glass from Clint before the inevitable could occur and giving him a chocolate instead. He took Clint’s other hand, leading him into a casual dance into the cacophony of jingling bells that followed.

“Sorry,” Steve said, face slightly flushed under the twin pressures of happiness and Asgardian liquor, as he dropped into a beanbag next to Tony. “Were you actually trying to work?”

“Were you actually trying to dance?” Steve gave him a look of such mock-offence that Tony couldn’t stop himself from laughing, even as Steve took his drink and downed it in one. Steve smacked his lips, watching Bruce keep Clint from falling as they twirled around the room.

“I think I might’ve had a bit too much of Thor’s alcohol,” Steve said ruefully, staring into the dregs of Tony’s glass. “I really didn’t think I could get drunk, and it tasted _so good_ with that appley stuff –“

“There’s Seedlip in the bar, if you want to give that a go,” Tony said, taking the rare opportunity of Steve being lower than him to ruffle his hair. “Thor left a bucket of the apple stuff on the counter. Mix one for the both of us, while you’re at it – I find myself mysteriously devoid of drink.” Steve hummed, then leaned his head against Tony’s knee. Tony didn’t see any need to rush him. He picked up the old polaroid camera he was fixing – a Christmas treat to himself, a project of absolutely no use to Stark Industries. Steve mumbled something into the side of his leg, which after a moment’s consideration Tony deciphered as “Where’s Thor?”.

“Clint!” he yelled unnecessarily loudly over Mariah’s caterwauling, feeling the vibrations of Steve’s laughter through his leg. “Where did Thor go?”

“Um. Not sure,” Clint said, head lurching over Bruce’s shoulder. “I think he and Natasha might be … you know … doing the Christmas dirty –“ he yelped as Bruce dipped him suddenly, head almost grazing the floor.

“The ‘Christmas dirty’?” Steve drew back from Tony’s leg, looking like someone had doused him with cold water. “Is that a – is that a thing now?” Tony snorted.

“Maybe to someone who’s had five glasses of eggnog, but I’m pretty sure Clint’s talking out of his –“ Steve pulled Tony down into a quick kiss, silencing him with lips that tasted faintly of apples.

“Wholesome Christmas,” Steve said, smirking, and started making his way toward the bar.

“I’m just _saying_ ,” Clint slurred, as Tony slotted the final part of the camera back into place and tightened the screws. “Jane dumped him months ago now, I’m betting it’s been a while since Mjölnir –” The camera flashed at the exact moment Bruce let go of Clint’s hand, alarm dawning on Clint’s face as his unsteady legs failed to compensate. Tony cackled with laughter as his backside slammed into the floor. Clint rolled onto his side rather than attempt the complicated task of getting up, face caught between a groan and a laugh.

“What the hell was that?” Natasha asked, appearing in the doorway, hair dripping wet.

“Give me a minute, I’ll show you,” Tony said, plucking the black square out of the camera and flapping it in the air.

“Banging Thor?” Clint murmured into the floor, as Natasha stood over him and offered two hands to pull him up.

“What? Ew.” She let go of his hands, and he fell back to the floor with a moan that turned into a breathless giggle. “No. He was doubting the efficacy of my bites, so we precision-tested them versus lightning on the roof.”

“In this storm?” Steve asked, rounding the corner with two glasses.

“Well, there’s a storm _now_ ,” Natasha said, rolling her eyes. Even as she spoke, the sound of rain began to fade. “He’s annoyed he lost the bet.”

“A contest well fought,” Thor growled from the doorway. Tony spluttered out the first sip of his drink. Thor was wearing tight red shorts, held up by a pair of red suspenders that covered his nipples and not much else. The crotch was adorned with Santa’s face. The camera flashed again.

“What was the forfeit if Natasha lost?” Steve asked, and Tony curled an arm gently around his waist at the interest in his voice. Steve grinned down at him, ruffling his hair in turn.

“I would’ve had to wear fluffy reindeer slippers,” Natasha said, finally pulling Clint up with an arm under his shoulder. Tony raised an eyebrow at Thor.

“She drives a hard bargain,” Thor said.

“I’ll say,” Clint said, lunging haphazardly at a chocolate liqueur Natasha was holding slightly out of reach.

“These are delicious,” she said, grinning pointedly to reveal teeth stained with chocolate.

“Thanks. I made them,” Bruce said with a small smile.

“What the shit, Bruce?” Tony said, not least to feel Steve’s fingers pressed lightly against his mouth. “Mmph – you know we have money? You know there are shops?”

“You know we have digital cameras,” Bruce retorted, chucking a couple of chocolates over. Steve caught them with lightning-like reflexes, and placed one in Tony’s open mouth.

“Line! Line,” Clint said, pointing accusingly in their general direction, now standing on very wobbly tiptoes to try and reach the chocolate Natasha was holding. The plateful on the coffee-table next to him had escaped his attention. “There’s a PDA line.”

“Jealous,” Steve said, and Tony felt a little thrill at the boldness, the edges of Steve’s mouth curling up as he placed a possessive hand on Tony’s shoulder. Even half a year ago, Steve would look around nervously before holding hands in public, jump guiltily if anyone walked in on them kissing.

“Point taken,” he responded to Bruce around the chocolate. It began to melt in his mouth, and his eyes rolled back a little. “Ohhhhmy god –“

“Couldn’t get that at Walmart,” Bruce said smugly.

“I wouldn’t go to _Walmart_ ,” Tony said, wincing as Thor chucked four into his mouth at once. “Which one of your PhD's is this, then?” Natasha snickered.

“The one in having fun,” Bruce said, snatching the chocolate from Natasha's outstretched hand and giving it to Clint as some apology for before. “You’re one to talk, anyway. I suppose you became an expert in polaroid cameras ‘last night’?”

“Here’s to pointless hobbies,” Tony said, raising his glass.

“I don’t know about pointless,” Steve said, smiling at the now-developed photo. He handed it to Bruce, who gave a shout of laughter. Thor, and Clint supported by Natasha, crowded in behind him. Tony resignedly pushed himself out of his armchair, shaking the blood back into his legs and peering over their shoulders. The small square showed Clint suspended in mid-air, mouth open in shock and eyes panicked. One was hand still stretched toward Bruce’s, like a reverse Sistine Chapel.

“Merry Christmas, Bruce,” Tony said, patting him on the back. “I didn’t get you anything, that’s your present."

“Oh?” Bruce said lightly. “Not the research grant that came through this morning?”

“Damn it, that was meant for the twenty-fifth.” He hadn't considered that some people actually _read_ their emails.

“I appreciate it anyway.” Bruce smiled, stashing the polaroid in his pocket.

“Hey!” Tony turned at Steve’s warning tone to see Clint eyeing up the small mountain of presents underneath the Asgardian fir. “No X-Ray goggles this year, Clint, it’s not in the Christmas spirit.”

“Thor’s got the Santa crotch, he has authority here,” Clint said, although he turned away from the boxes.

“This demigod you call Santa Claus,” Thor said, peering at his own junk. “Natasha assures me I am not disrespecting him by wearing his likeness thus?”

“It’s actually a compliment, Thor,” Steve said, hiding as much of his face as possible behind his glass. “His, um … responsibilities … cover some fertility rituals, so it’s quite appropriate.” Tony resisted the urge to laugh, not wanting to ruin Steve's fun. Steve loved not being the one out of the loop, but his deception skills could use some work. Thankfully Thor was an easy target, and was now peering at the polaroid of his mostly-naked self with a new appreciation.

“A clever device,” he said, nodding at the camera. “I have not seen its like before. Are they rare in their technological advancement?”

“You haven’t seen one before because they’re ancient, buddy,” Tony said, stopping short of patting the rippling muscles on Thor’s back. “Basically obsolete now, you won’t find many in use on Midgard. But if you like it so much you can have it, the fixing was the fun part for me.”

“A most generous offer,” Thor smiled, bowing his head slightly. “Thank you, Stark.”

“Talking of generous offers,” Steve said, draping an arm around Tony’s shoulder, “is that appley stuff a year-round thing?”

“It is a special preparation for the winter solstice,” Thor frowned. “It is to your liking?”

“Combined with the liquor, I think you’re set for super-soldier Christmas presents for years,” Tony said, looking at Steve fondly.

“Perhaps I will get the recipe, and see whether you might make an equivalent,” Thor said, smiling. “What is the saying your people have, about fish prolonging life?” Clint snorted from the couch.

“No, I’ll leave it to you,” Steve said, shaking his head. ‘I think this stuff might actually be magic.” There was an earnestness to his gaze that reminded Tony he was lightly buzzed.

“Magic is just science …” Thor trailed off, and Tony searched for a new topic of conversation, as he saw the crestfallen look that meant Thor was remembering Jane.

_“Santa baby, slip a sleigh-bell under the tree, for me …”_

Clint, escaped from Natasha’s steadying hand, dragged Thor by the braces into a slow, sultry dance. Thor's expression gradually changed from one of bemusement to one of merriment, and Tony breathed a sigh of relief, nuzzling into Steve’s shoulder.

“It’s not nice to be alone, at this time of the year,” he murmured, swaying them from side-to-side with the music.

“None of us are alone,” Steve said, pulling Tony to face him, eyes sparkling with the heightened emotion of lowered inhibitions. Tony leaned in to kiss him, smiling into his lips, aware of their friends dancing alongside them.

“I know,” he whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> Thor's outfit:  
> 
> 
> Thank you for reading! I hope everyone has a lovely festive season. Kudos and comments are the best presents you could give the writer <3
> 
> I also wrote [something for Hallowe'en](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16466060), and a [de-aged Tony fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16441238/chapters/38498054) with lots more Avengers family dynamics if that's your kind of thing.


End file.
